Who Needs Politics?
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: The story of Priscilla and how she met and eventually fell in love with a wyvern rider from Bern. A shortie that includes PriscillaxHeath, mild HectorxOswin, RavenxLucius, and EliwoodxNinian.


This is a fanfic based on a slighty neglected couple; Priscilla and Heath. Slight tragedy later on and a little action thrown in.

* * *

Priscilla felt a swift gush of cool breeze fly briefly past her. She gripped her staff with one hand, the other holding tightly to her horse's reins. She looked across the battlefield; Pirates surged from the seas, axes held tightly. The lords Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector led the attack against the Hero Linus, who stood far off as a speck across the battlefield. She watched as Hector hacked through an enemy unit right before he was struck in the side by a Mercenary unit. His mentor and lover, Oswin, approached quickly, grabbing Hector up and kissing him passionately. It was odd that the two of them showed so much affection on the battlefield. She turned from the two of them just as Oswin pulled out a vulnerary. Eliwood stood hacking through enemies unphased, his lover, Ninian, standing closely behind ready to use Ninis's grace when needed. Lyn moved gracefully with her blade, the Mani Katti, swinging through enemies like a knife to butter. Rath, Lyn's lover, sat on his horse firing arrows at enemies that threatened Lyn. Priscilla was so busy watching the conflict, however, that she failed to see two pirates approaching her silently. However, just as she turned, a massive wyvern swooped down, axereaver running through one before lashing quickly through the other. She gasped as it turned to her, its rider giving her a gentle smile. " Um, thank you." She heard herself whisper. He nodded, jumping off his wyvern to meet her. " Here," He said, tossing her an elixir, " Just in case I'm not there next time something happens." He began to walk away. " Wait!" She heard herself cry. He turned. " What's your name?" He gave her a quick smile before answering. " Heath, what's yours?" She felt herself give a slight blush, " Priscilla."

That night at camp, Priscilla felt the warmth of the campfire against her cold skin. She ate a piece of bread and drank from her canteen of water silently. Then she felt a presence behind her. She didn't have to turn to know that it was her brother, Raven. The mercenary had joined the group with his lover, Lucius. She knew he was far too protective, and wished he would lighten up a bit. She finished her small dinner and walked back to her tent. He followed her but didn't go in, allowing her some privacy. After many hours of boredom, she suddenly heard a knocking on the tent. Heath walked in, giving her another of his oh-so-common smiles. " I was just wondering if a woman such as yourself would mind taking a walk."

" What about.." She began, but he spoke before she could finish. " I paid Lucius to keep your brother busy." He gave her a sly wink, and at the short period of silence she could have sworn that she heard her brother giving moans of passion.

Heath led her out of camp and down a path in the woods. They walked quietly, not speaking too often. Priscilla found herself enjoying the walk, as well as Heath's kind company. " Hey, you want to hear a story?" He asked suddenly. " Sure." She replied. " Well, this story is about my captain. You see…" About an hour later. " And then he-Priscilla!" Priscilla had collapsed on the ground. " Are you okay?" Heath asked, leaning down as she came to. She nodded. " Sorry, I forgot that it was probably a little too graphic for a maiden such as yourself." They walked the rest of the time in silence.

* * *

In the following months, their relationship bloomed, and they fell in love. Heath let Priscilla ride on his wyvern occasionally after battles, and they also took many more walks. However, tragedy would soon strike a fatal blow.

* * *

Priscilla held a thunder spell book tightly in her hands. Just a couple of battles before, Eliwood gave her the Earth Seal he had been keeping ever since the battle when she had first met Heath. Now, they were in the darkness, trying to reach Prince Zephiel of Bern who was attacked by two members of the Black Fang. Heath rode not far from her; they couldn't stay too close together because of Raven, who had been too busy with Lucius to know that they were together. The battle played out in a scary way; none of them ever knew what lurked around the corner. Eliwood led the group with Hector and Oswin; she envied how they could show their love so freely. Ninian stayed right behind Eliwood at all times, ready to help when the need arose. They eventually reached a young mage girl who stood fighting alone. Lyn spoke with her and was able to convince her to join the group. Then, as they headed for an assassin that the girl had pointed out, there was a voice that came from far off in the distance. Priscilla didn't hear what the feminine voice actually said, but then there was the familiar crack of magic that came when the spell bolting was being cast. There came the cry of Lucius, and Priscilla spun around to find Raven collapsed on the ground, sparks playing across him as the aftermath of the spell. She felt herself fall from her horse at a sudden loss of balance. She felt strong, warm arms catch her, and she knew that it was Heath. Tears fell from her cheeks as she clung to him, not needing to look at her brother again to know that he was dead. She felt Heath rub her back, and all she wanted to do was forget the world. 

That night, she sat in her tent, mulling over the events of the previous battle. Tears wouldn't come any longer; though she felt so numb she probably wouldn't have known that she was crying. She heard a knock on her tent, and Heath came in. He stood in front of her, and she could feel his eyes on her. " How do you feel?" he asked. " Numb." She heard herself whisper. She felt him lift her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. " It'll be okay, Priscilla. I'll help you through this." She felt the tears come, and he kneeled down before wrapping his arms around her. She felt him loosen the embrace to look in her eyes. " Priscilla…" He began, but then she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, and then she began to remove his armor. He pulled away abruptly. " Heath." She whispered. He looked into her eyes sternly. " Priscilla, we shouldn't…." She pressed a finger to his lips before he could finish. " Heath, I love you so much. Please." She removed her finger and pressed her lips to his again. She began to pull off the rest of his armor, but this time he didn't refuse. She felt herself fall back on the bed, and quietly removed his pants.

* * *

More battles passed, and they were no longer afraid to hide their feelings. Then, Heath found out who Priscilla really was.

* * *

Priscilla found herself in the Ostian castle, the final conflict drawing near. One of Nergal's morphs had invaded the castle with an army, and they were to defend the throne. Priscilla felt that, of lately, Heath had almost been avoiding her. She wondered if it was just her paranoia, or maybe if he really was. That was when she saw him flying through the air toward the enemies. This was her chance. She galloped toward him quickly. " Heath!" She cried. Heath stopped and turned to her. " Oh, Priscilla, I have to, um, well, you see…" She knew now that it wasn't her being paranoid. " Heath, why have you been avoiding me?" She asked. " It's just I…..found out that you are a noble." Priscilla thought he must be joking. Was that really that big of a deal? " Heath, it doesn't matter!" She cried, feeling her chances of happiness slipping away. " Priscilla, I'm a fugitive from Bern. If not for this war, we wouldn't even be allowed to talk with one another!" She felt tears fall down her cheeks. " I don't care, Heath! I don't care what your social status is! I love you, that's all that should matter!" She felt his eyes on her as she looked down. " Priscilla, surely you want a man who is honorable and of decent birth, not a fugitive." She heard the pain that dripped from each word he uttered. " I want no one but you, Heath! I want to marry you, to have children with you! I want to grow old knowing that I married the only man that I can ever love!" She felt arms encircle her, and she felt herself slip from her horse onto his wyvern. " Priscilla, I'm sure the nobles wouldn't dare to let this happen." He whispered. " Who freakin' cares about what the nobles think." She heard herself snap uncharacteristically. She heard him give a quiet laugh. " Promise me that we will leave all of these politics behind, Heath. Promise me that we can be wed and live together forever after this war." She felt him lean down and heard him whisper in her ear, " I promise."

* * *

After that battle, they had almost no time to be alone. Battle after battle took up their time. And then it was the final battle.

* * *

Priscilla gripped her fimbulvetr spell book tightly. They were in the Dragon's Gate and there were six small rooms that held morphs of former Black Fang members. If they killed them all, then a door would open that would reveal Nergal. They had disposed of four rooms of enemies; Heath held the powerful Rex Hasta that he had obtained from the morph of Marquess Laus to prove it. Then the fifth door opened. Priscilla saw who stood in it. Ursula, the woman who had killed her brother, had been made into a morph that stood by Jerme, a Black Fang assassin. She felt herself fall into a rage. She galloped forward, readying her spell. She felt Heath swoop forward, the Rex Hasta impaling Jerme before slamming the morph into the wall. Priscilla let fimbulvetr fly. The blast of icy anima magic exploded into the morph of Ursula, who was thrown backwards. Priscilla threw out another, then felt a blast of golden light fly past her. It was the spell Luce, which engulfed the morph. All the was left after that was the spell book Excalibur, which Priscilla picked up. She turned to see Lucius closing the Luce spell book slowly, a smile grazing his lips as he looked at her. She knew it was he that deserved to cast the killing spell; he had been much closer to her brother than she. 

The battle raged on, and then Priscilla found herself face to face with a dragon. She watched as the great Archsage Athos cast his mighty spell Aureola. Eliwood dashed forward as well, clutching Durandul with a fire in his eyes after seeing his once-dead lover Ninian alive again. Lyn lashed out with the Sol Katti while Hector used Armads to attack the beast. Soon, the beast gave a roar, and was dead. The group spoke with Athos and said goodbye to Nils, Ninian's brother, who was forced to return to the dragon world. Then it was time to leave.

The group boarded the ship, and through the group of tired warriors as well as the pirates, she found herself away from Heath. She was too tired to look for him, and decided to stand at the nose of the ship looking out at the sea as they departed once and for all from Dread Isle. She mulled over everything that had happened, and found herself wondering if she could really go away with Heath. Then she felt those same warm, armor less arms encircle her waist. She smiled and turned to face her lover. " I haven't seen you without armor on you since that night long ago." She said. At least it felt like long ago. Heath smiled warmly. " I have to ask you something, Priscilla." He whispered. She nodded. He got on one knee, and she felt like her heart was going to stop. He pulled a small ring from his pocket. It was gold with a beautiful silver diamond in the center. She gasped. " Priscilla, will you marry me?" He asked. Priscilla felt herself tilt dizzily, then suddenly she felt herself plummeting backwards. She blacked out after that. She awoke hours later to find herself in a warm bed. Heath sat in a chair beside the bed nervously, then he smiled when he saw her awaken. " What happened?" She asked. He gave a quick laugh. " You kind of fell off the ship." She got wide-eyed in disbelief. "Really?" He nodded, " Yep. But um, can I get back to what I was saying?" She smiled in the remembrance and nodded. " Will you marry me, Priscilla?" She nodded, " Of course." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Epilogue 

Priscilla gently turned over in bed. After learning about their problems, Eliwood had graciously allowed them to stay in Pharae without any trouble. Hector and Lyn had also allowed them to travel to both Ostia and Caelin without having her reported as the missing daughter of a noble from Etruria. She heard Heath mutter something in his sleep before she felt those familiar warms arms encircle her. However, those warm arms were followed by a bare, muscular chest pressing against her back. " Is the baby kicking again?" He asked. That's right, months after marrying, they found out they were pregnant. She shook her head. " Good." He said, and she felt a kiss on her neck. " I love you, Priscilla." He whispered. " I love you too, Heath."

Priscilla and Heath turned out to have twins, and they both lived their life fully and contently. Priscilla worked as a nurse and Heath worked as a knight for Eliwood. Their children, one a boy and one a girl, grew up to be healthy and strong. Their son, named after Priscilla's brother as Raven, became the general of Pharae's army long after his father and mother retired as a mighty hero just as Priscilla's brother had. He wed a beautiful swordmaster and had two children. Their daughter, Lucia, became a beautiful sage that was trained by Pent himself. Many men wished to wed her, but they had to go through her father first. She eventually married a pirate, to the surprise of many. However, people were even more surprised to find that her father had greatly approved. She had one child that was spoiled much by its grandparents. Heath and Priscilla disappeared late in their older age. Many said they are dead, but several said they left to live in the mountains.

After many years, their granddaughter took off into the mountains on her Pegasus to find a simple house still stocked full of food with a will sitting on the table. They gave almost everything to their children and grandchildren, but Priscilla wrote that everything that she had of Raven's from her childhood was to go to Lucius, who lived as the head bishop alone. When the items were taken to Lucius by Heath and Priscilla's son, son-in-law, daughter, and daughter-in-law, he simply smiled wistfully in remembrance of his long dead lover, and told them that their parents were long gone. Lucius died just days later from old age. People still whisper about Heath and Priscilla, but no one really knows what happened to them.

* * *

Please review! PLZ! 


End file.
